


What Happens in Perceptor's Lab...

by charivari



Series: Whirlceptor [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack Pairing, Dirty Talk, Empurata, Jealousy, Lab Sex, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm picks the wrong time to sneak into Perceptor's lab. Perceptor/Whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Perceptor's Lab...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/gifts).



> For you Insec, because you inspired me to post this. I hope you enjoy it :3

Brainstorm ducked for cover as the door to Perceptor's lab opened. This was the third time this week he had stolen in to see what the fellow scientist was working on. This time he was determined for Perceptor not to catch him. Not that Perceptor had any right blaming him. If he wasn't so determined to keep his research to himself, Brainstorm would have no reason to break in.

That being said, he still dived under the closest workbench to avoid being spotted.

He caught sight of Perceptor's pedes, from this angle he could admire on the microscope's legs as freely as he wanted. 

"It's time nerd."

The voice was unmistakable. Whirl's distinctive pedes joined Perceptor's in Brainstorm's line of vision.

"Yes I know," Perceptor said, "I've been charting your cycle."

"Aw shucks," there was a curious strain in Whirl's voice, "You know to make a mech feel special.” 

Brainstorm listened to the peculiar sound of scraping metal. 

"Hurry up nerd," Whirl whined, "I'm in agony here."

"Shh," Perceptor said, "I've almost got it off."

Get what off? Brainstorm fought the urge to lean further forward. 

He heard a mechanic pop. 

"Much better," Whirl sighed, "You lubed up for me?"

Brainstorm immediately re-calibrated his audials.

There was no way that...

There was a _snkt _of an interface panel.__

"So hot nerd," Whirl cooed in a heavy voice, "Come to Whirl." 

Brainstorm clutched his helm. Was he hallucinating? He had to be hallucinating. One of his experiments must have gone wrong. What had he just been working on? The meta-bomb? But he had been so careful not to activate it.

Hadn't he? 

Maybe this was an unexplained side-effect. 

No that didn't make sense.

He would be describing his horror aloud if that was case.

Perhaps it was a delayed reaction from another project. 

Think, Brainstorm, think.

There was no other way he could fathom Perceptor and Whirl interfacing.

Granted he couldn't see anything but the positioning of their legs. 

But he could hear them. Oh he could hear them.

"Primus, you're tight," Whirl groaned, "Whatsamatter, swordmech not givin' you any love anymore?"

"Whirl," Perceptor's voice was cold with warning.

"Aw did I hit a nerve sweetspark?" Whirl crooned, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you better than he ever could. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Harder," Perceptor answered.

"Ha, so demanding. But I like that. I like taking you hard. I like the way you bounce on my spike. So gorgeous."

Brainstorm heard a sound he thought he'd never heard from Perceptor. A quiet but unmistakable whine.

"That's it," Whirl hissed excitedly, "Take it all. You can't get enough can you?"

There was an almost inaudible noise of assent from Perceptor. 

"Touch yourself," Whirl ordered, "Yeah, like that. So hot."

Brainstorm imagined Perceptor's fingers on his anterior node and bit back a moan. 

"Beautiful fragging sniper."

Whirl's voice was possessive and adoring. Despite the horror of his situation Brainstorm felt an unbearable ache. That it was Whirl thrusting into Perceptor. Whirl, Whirl of all fragging mecha.

"Killer," Whirl ground out over Perceptor's quieter huffs, "Mine."

Whirl carried on this monologue until there was a strangled gasp from Perceptor.

"Oh Primus Percy, you feel so g-good when you 'load," Whirl's voice barely audible with static, "So good, so very... FRAG, FRAG, FRAG!!!"

Whirl's cries drilled into Brainstorm's processor, taunting him as the helicopter overloaded. Brainstorm had never given Whirl that much thought in the past. He appreciated his interest in his weapons. But in that moment, imagining his spike filling Perceptor with transfluid, he hated him.

Brainstorm huddled in his spot, trying to silence his own whirring fans. 

He watched the pair's pedes as they moved apart.

"Don't clean up yet. Let me look at ya." 

Brainstorm imagined Whirl surveying Perceptor's puffy valve and bit down hard on his glossa.

"Shame I don't have a mouth. I would lick you clean."

"A cloth works just fine," Perceptor answered.

Whirl chuckled,

"Always so serious post-frag Percy. It's cute."

"I need to get back to work Whirl."

Brainstorm took some satisfaction in the dismissal. 

"Alright science-mech," Whirl huffed, "Pop my panel back on and I'll leave ya alone."

Brainstorm listened as Perceptor replaced Whirl's panel. He watched the bend of Whirl's legs as he leaned towards Perceptor. 

"Thanks for the frag," Whirl's voice almost sounded gentle, "I'll see you 'round nerd."

Perceptor was silent. Perhaps he nodded, but from this angle Brainstorm had no way of seeing. He watched Whirl's pedes disappear from view. 

He was glad to see him go. But that didn't solve his current predicament. If Perceptor was about to undertake some form of work, chances were Brainstorm was going to be trapped under the bench for quite a while longer...

He gave a cry of alarm as Perceptor's deadpan expression suddenly loomed in front of him.

"Come out from under the table Brainstorm."

Brainstorm revealed himself sheepishly,

"Heh you knew I was there."

Perceptor gestured at his targeting optic,

"I pride myself on being keen-sighted."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brainstorm asked.

"Because in Whirl's state, he might have assaulted you," Perceptor said, "The heat makes him territorial."

"Riight," Brainstorm said, "So uh, you want to explain why you were fragging like petrorabbits? Wait, before you do, is this an hallucination?"

"You're not hallucinating Brainstorm."

"Ha, that's what a hallucination would want me to think."

Perceptor huffed,

"Brainstorm, do you want an explanation or not?" 

"Sure why not? It's not like I can unsee what I just saw so let's just roll with it."

Perceptor gave him a sharp look before ex-venting,

"Whirl and I...." he began, "It's an arrangement from our time as Wreckers."

"That long?" Brainstorm was taken aback.

"You probably noticed that Whirl's interface panel requires manual removal," Perceptor said, "It was a part of his empurata. I suppose they thought it was a rather fitting punishment for a mech to go into heat without having the dexterity to remove their interface panel and self-service."

"That sucks," Brainstorm's interjection earned him another sharp look from Perceptor, "Go on."

"What they didn't predict however was the effect that would have on someone with Whirl's temperament. It was fine when he was in the field and took out his aggression on the enemy. Though it was rather disturbing to see him slamming an enemy's face into his panel. We initially thought he was doing it for amusement."

Brainstorm cringed at the imagery.

"Then Springer caught Whirl about to blow off his own panel with his gun. He managed to disarm him. That was when we realized the true nature and extent of the problem. There was a meeting to decide whether to evict Whirl from the Wreckers due to him being a liability."

"You mean more of a liability than normal."

Perceptor frowned at the correction but made no attempt to disagree.

"Whirl was an asset despite his instability. In the end Kup proposed the best solution was to interface with him. He volunteered himself but none of us saw that as fair. We all agreed to take turns."

"Just like that?" Brainstorm said, "Did you even want to?"

"I had no great affection for Whirl. But I knew it was best for the team. So I agreed, as did everyone else."

"So this went on until he was kicked out of the Wreckers for good?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how he handled his condition after that. But once I discovered he was on board the _Lost Light _, I approached him to resume our arrangement."__

"Wouldn't it be possible to fix his panel issue?" Brainstorm said, "The same with his claws. I've never understood why he's never had them fixed."

"I believe he keeps his empurata'd form as a reminder of what happened to him," Perceptor answered, "I would say the same for his panel, however another theory springs to mind."

Brainstorm nodded for him to continue.

"If Whirl could self-service, there would be no reason for me to assist him. Perhaps he feels having this condition is the only way he can procure intimacy with another person."

"Do you mind being used like that?" Brainstorm asked.

Perceptor was silent a moment before answering,

"I admit I enjoy it. The way Whirl expresses himself is rather... affecting."

He seemed slightly embarrassed at his admission. Brainstorm was elated. Perceptor revealing he had a kink - Brainstorm could forget the part about Whirl.

"You like dirty talk," he said, "Well I never."

Perceptor fixed him with a stern look,

"I trust you won't reveal this anyone."

"Of course not Percy," Brainstorm assured him, "Cross my spark and hope to offline."

He really, really wanted to tell Chromedome. But keeping Perceptor's secret was a way of endearing himself to his fellow scientist.

Perceptor indicated he believed him with a curt nod of his helm.

"Brainstorm, what _were _you doing in my laboratory?"__

Brainstorm surveyed him tensely for a moment,

"Er, gotta go."

He raced off.

"Stay out of my lab!" Perceptor shouted after him.


End file.
